Fear for the Future
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: *Spoilers for Pain of the Past* A letter...a warning...a call to battle. Of course, Natsu can't resist. Confident that his victory is sealed, he walks straight into the fight. But his eyes are blind to the truth...the reason why Ronon hates him...the trap he has set...and the way he is going to get his revenge on Natsu Dragneel, once and for all... (Cover image is mine :D)
1. An Ominous Letter

**(Yes, I'm crazy for starting another story when I have two others in desperate need of writing...but I've been so inspired to do this...and have like 6 chapters pre-written... :/ So I might as well...)**

**Hello! I'm back with the sequel to PtoP! There will be LOTS of Nalu, so prepare yourselves! XD There also will be a huge increase in swearing...you have been warned.**

**I can't believe it, I'm all caught up with episodes now! DX Now I have to wait until every Saturday...which isn't that bad of a thing...hell, it's better than waiting until March.**

**One more thing before we begin: This takes place some time after the whole Eclipse spirits thing. There's possible spoilers for anything up to that... Basically, spoilers for anything in the anime. Read at your own risk. (But please, manga readers, no spoiling anything for me in the reviews!)**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_

_~Chapter 1: An Ominous Letter~_

* * *

The sky was streaked with pink and orange as the sun set in the Western Obasono Forest, casting faint light on the leaf-laden branches below. Birds flit and flutter through the treetops, wings spread to their full length. Five sets of footprints were tracked in the mud, all varying in size and shape. Four were distinctly human, while the fifth was definitely animal. If one were to follow the tracks through the forest, they would come across a group of extremely famous wizards: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team.

They sat around a red-orange fire, which was being tended by the legendary Salamander himself. Seated on a log off to the side, the great Titania sharpens a sword, her long red hair falling in her face. To the right of the log, Fairy Tail's Celestial Wizard knelt next to the fire, warming her hands. Sitting on the rock behind her was the famed Ice Master, who was nudging a rock with his right foot. Curled up on a green knapsack, the blue Exceed of Fairy Tail lay sound asleep, dreaming of fish. The camp was surprisingly silent and calm. The team had just finished a job, and were planning to return to the guild the next morning. One would expect them to be happy about it, excited even. But the group was silent.

Finally, Natsu shatters the silence, "What's for dinner?" Everyone looks at him with disbelief.

"There is none," Erza replies flatly.

"We used our food as bait for the thieves, remember?" Lucy sighs.

"WE DID?!" cries Natsu. "Man, who's awful idea was that?!"

"YOURS!" Gray and Lucy shout, glaring at the Dragon Slayer.

"Was not!" Natsu retorts.

"You said, 'Let's use these bags as bait' and in those bags was the food," Lucy groans.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Natsu throws his hands up in the air.

"He's right: he's too stupid to have realized," Gray puts in.

"You take that back!" Natsu snaps. Gray springs at Natsu, smashing his forehead against the Dragon Slayer's.

"Ash Brains!"

"Ice Cream!"

"Charcoal Face!"

"Icy Bastard!"

"Flame Butt!"

"BOYS!" Erza cuts into the argument, shoving them to the ground. "Be quiet!"

"Owww...Erza..." Natsu whines from on the ground.

"Shush!" Erza snaps.

"That hurt..." Gray moans, rubbing his head.

"Shut! Up!" Lucy hisses.

"Why?!" Natsu says loudly. Lucy jumps behind him and slaps a hand over his mouth.

"I thought I heard something," Erza says.

Natsu frowns, and sniffs the air. His eyes widen, and he struggles to break free from Lucy. The blonde wraps her other arm around his stomach, holding him back with all her strength. "Natsu!" He abruptly stops struggling, causing Lucy to accidentally pull Natsu backwards on top of her. She cries out in pain as he elbows her in the stomach.

"Ooph! Sorry, Lucy!"

"Shut up, you two!" cries Erza.

Happy opens one eye, sees Natsu and Lucy, and yells, "HE LIIIKES YOU!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

"OWW! LUCY, THAT WAS MY RIB!"

"SORRY, NATSU!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Erza's roar silences the group faster than lightning.

"Well, now you've done it," Gray groans.

Branches are pushed to the side as a group of hooded figures make their way into the clearing. Their very presence made Team Natsu shiver. They radiated magic power, dark and cold. Natsu and Lucy untangle themselves, preparing for a fight. Gray takes a fighting stance as Erza holds her sword at the ready.

"Calm down," the wizard in the front says. "We're not here to fight." The Fairy Tail wizards do not listen, and stay prepared. "Fine," the wizard sighs. "Then I guess we won't tell you the information we have..."

"Information?" Erza says reluctantly.

"Why would we would information from a group of dark wizards?" Natsu asks, wrinkling his nose. "You guys reek of evil."

"We're not just some random group," another wizard says.

"We're the dark guild Dragon's Bane," finishes a third wizard.

"Dragon's Bane...?" Erza grips her sword even tighter.

"I've never heard of you," Gray sounds uncertain.

"Our master doesn't want to draw attention to us," the first wizard sighs. "We need to accomplish our goal first..."

"You said you had information?" Erza asks, wary of the first wizard's tone.

"Yes..." smiles the first wizard. "First of all, my name is Thompson. I'm Master's second-in-command."

"And?" Lucy prompts, curious.

"I have a message for Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel."

Natsu raises an eyebrow. "What do you want from me?"

Thompson clears his throat, "It says: _Salamander, we have unfinished business. If you are brave and willing to fight for your life, come to the Fields of Red Grass. Bring along anyone you wish, but only one other person. I will do the same. We will duel, and unless you want to die by my hand, I would be prepared. It's been 8 years since we last fought, and you spent 7 of them on an island. You be strong, which I know since you defeated the Twin Dragons, but are you strong enough to face eternal agony_?"

"Who's it from?" Lucy asks urgently, stepping forward.

"I cannot say," Thompson replies, handing the letter to Natsu. "Here is the letter, Dragneel. Until we meet again, Fairy Tail."

With that, he and his guild mates disappear in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"And then they all disappeared," Lucy finishes, curling her hands around her glass.

"Hmm," Mira ponders the situation. "I've never heard of the Fields of Red Grass before...you could check the library, I suppose." She puts down the glass she's holding with a sigh. "This could be a trap too, you know..."

"Yes," Lucy nods in agreement, "in fact, I'm almost positive it's a trap."

"Do you have any idea who sent the letter?" Mira asks, picking up another cup.

"Ronon," a voice says from behind them, causing both of them to jolt in surprise. Natsu stands behind them, his arms folded across his chest. "You remember him, Lucy?"

"Yes," Lucy says quietly. "He was the one who forced me to fight you, right? With the Chimera."

"Are you sure it's him?" Mira questions the Dragon Slayer, remembering back to eight years ago.

"Positive," Natsu frowns. "The paper reeks of him."

Lucy stands up, "Well, then, I'm with you." Natsu's eyes widen, surprised.

"Are you sure? After everything he's done to-"

"Shush," Lucy interrupts him. "That's exactly why. He beat me to a pulp last time, and screwed you up pretty bad. I don't care if you'd rather bring Erza or Gray or Happy, I'm coming with you, no matter what."

Natsu looks away, his face flushing. "Okay, Luce, if that's what you want...but..." He looks her straight in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll let me handle most of it...I don't want you to get hurt again..."

"Okay..." Lucy blushes slightly. "I promise." Behind them, Mira squeals and makes a heart with her hands. Happy, who was sitting on a stool nearby, sings something about Lucy being madly in love with Natsu as Gray shakes his head at Mira.

"It's decided then!" Natsu grins. "C'mon, let's g-" Lucy grabs onto his scarf, preventing him from running off.

"Not so fast," she sighs. "We need to figure out where this stupid field is, remember?"

Natsu rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Riight..." With a sigh, Lucy drags the Dragon Slayer to the guild's library, ignoring her friends' whispers. Even though she was overjoyed to go on a job with Natsu, like she always was, she couldn't help but to be frightened. Ronon's power was definitely nothing to scoff at. Even with her Second Origin, Lucy doubted that she was strong enough to take on whoever Ronon brought as a sidekick...

She sighs, closing her eyes as she continues dragging Natsu into the library. She'll just have to wait and see what's to come...

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending...DX**

**A few things I forgot to mention: **

**1) Check out the cover! I drew it myself :D So proud of myself XD**

**2) I recently posted another oneshot called "Free", and since it's for a writing challenge, I was hoping I could get some reviews with constructive criticism...so far, the review total is 0. It'd be a big help if even one of you reviewed...**

**3) There's a story called "From Water to Ice" by ****XandriaZuzanna, and it's pure genius. However, currently I am the only one reviewing, and it makes me sad, because she really has talent. It'd make her day if she got a bunch of other reviews :)**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing off.**


	2. Fields of Red Grass

**Hi again.**

**Being sick is normally one of two things: **

**1) I'm only a bit sick, but my inspiration's sapped or**

**2) I have so much inspiration...but I'm too sick to write it down DX**

**It's a bit of both today, surprisingly. Thankfully I had this pre-written, so all I had to do was edit... DX Hopefully I'll be able to actually get some writing done for my others stories today...**

**HUGE special thank you to ****WhiteAxolotl for being my only reviewer!**

**That's kind of depressing...DX Tell you what: first three people to review will get a sneak peek for next chapter OR some input on the outcome of the story OR maybe I'll even let you request a story ;) Only requirements are that the review needs to be at least 5 words long, and positive! Flames do not count, of course.**

**Anyways, enjoy the Nalu! Err, I mean, enjoy this chapter...XD**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_

_~Chapter 2: Fields of Red Grass~_

* * *

Lucy groans loudly, closing another book gently. "Still nothing," she sighs in disbelief. To her left, Natsu scours a map inside of a book, a deep frown etched on his face. Lucy smiles to herself as she reaches for another book._ 'I'm surprised that he is stayed concentrated for this long...he must be really determined to find Ronon...'_

"Arrrrgh!" Natsu suddenly shouts, violently slamming the book shut. "THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID RED PLANT PLACE!"

"Fields of Red Grass," Lucy corrects him, "and I'm striking out too."

"There's gotta be somethin'," Natsu grumbles, reaching for another book. "Because I really need to bash that bastard's face in!" Shaking with anticipation, Natsu clenches his right hand into a fist.

"We'll find it," Lucy reassures him. "We have to..." Downcast, Lucy looks down at her lap. "We can't him get away with everything he's done."

"Yeah..." Natsu says softly. "I didn't lose that battle...but I didn't win either. I won't let him beat me again...not after the way he treated you, Lucy..." Lucy smiles fondly, adjusting her Wind Reader Glasses on her nose.

"I know you'll win, Natsu... As I've said before...I've believed in you ever since I joined the guild..."

"You really meant that?" Natsu turns to look at her. "I thought Minerva hit you in the head too hard..."

Lucy slaps him lightly on the shoulder, almost playfully. "No! Jerk!"

"Sorry," Natsu pouts. "I just...I don't know..."

"It's fine," Lucy smiles again, "I understand. And yes...I really did mean it..."

Natsu smiles, turning away slightly to look at the book on his lap. "Uh...Lucy?"

"Yes?" she replies, turning her head to look at him.

"Uh..." he stammers, looking uncharacteristically shy. "I...I don't understand this book...the words are confusing me." Frowning, Lucy takes the book from him and places it on her lap. To her surprise, the book is written in completely normal English. Yes, there were a few confusing words here and there, but it wasn't anything super challenging.

"What don't you understand about it?" Lucy asks.

"I don't read that well," Natsu mumbles. "And there's too many big words..." Lucy shakes her head, finding him absolutely adorable. Even thought they really needed to be getting a move on with the search, Lucy pulled off her Wind Reader Glasses and read the book aloud to Natsu, slowly teaching him what the words 'longitude', 'latitude', and 'equator' meant.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and a shout of, "Lu-chan!" Lucy pauses mid-sentence, looking up from the book just in time to see Levy come running towards her excitedly.

"Yo, Levy, what's up?" Natsu asks, seeing the girl's expression.

"Mira told me about the Fields of Red Grass," Levy says, "and I researched it. There's no such place..." Lucy's face falls, and Natsu looks completely pissed. "However!" Levy smiles, walking over to a shelf. "I think maybe it's a riddle."

"A riddle?" Lucy echos. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Either that, or it's another, less common name of someplace," Levy continues, pulling a book down off the shelf. "And I think I have an idea."

"Really?!" Natsu grins.

"Alright, go Levy!" Lucy cheers.

Levy laughs, then begins reading out of the book in her hands, "Fiore has had many battles with Dark Guild, neighboring countries, and rebels before all over the country. Namely, there are a few battle sites that are well known. The first being the Forest of Glenn, where Fiore fought...never mind, that's not important. Hold on, I thought I saw it..."

Lucy and Natsu wait patiently for Levy to continue, suddenly feeling very hopeful about the situation.

"Aha!" Levy cries. "Found it! It says here that the battle with the most causalities of all of Fiore's known history was the battle at a plain three hours away from the town of Calswind. The plain had no name before the battle, but afterwords was nicknamed 'the Domain of the Dead', since so many people on these plains. A journal of a Fiore solider stated this: The battle has worn on for over a week now. We've lost so many troops...this Dark Guild is overbearing. In fact, there's been so much bloodshed that the fields are filled with red grass."

"Fields of Red Grass!" Lucy exclaims. "Levy, you're a genius! You found it!"

"Ew," Natsu looks disgusted. "Is the grass permanently stained?"

"I doubt it," Levy sighs as Lucy giggles at Natsu's stupidity.

"Levy, where is Calswind?" Lucy finally asks.

"It's maybe a two hour train ride to get there," Levy replies, grabbing a map. "And then you'll have to walk to the field." She looks at the duo worriedly. "Just be careful, okay? I really don't like the sound of this..."

Lucy places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'll be okay, Levy. I've got Natsu with me." A bit surprised, Natsu turns to look at the two girls.

"You're acting like you can't take care of yourself," he says. "You can hold your own, Luce."

Lucy smiles at Natsu, blushing slightly. "Well, yeah, but I...I always feel safer when you're with me..." Levy squeals, hiding her grin behind her hands. Very slowly she tiptoes out of the room, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. Levy didn't want to intrude, especially since this moment seemed like absolute perfection.

"Uh...why's that?" Natsu asks, titling his head to the side slightly.

"Because...Because...you're strong," Lucy's blush darkens. Natsu shrugs, saying nothing as he turns to pick up the map.

"We should get going," he tells Lucy. "It's about time that we paid Ronon a little visit...and deliver him his well-deserved ass whoopin'."

* * *

**I apologize for any OOC-ness...I felt like I made Natsu a bit off, but oh well. XD (Nalu for the win!) **

**Thanks for reading! A quick review would make me so happy, even if it's just "Really great job, I like it".**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out. :)**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

***sighs* This chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped. Oh well...XD Everyone's their own worst critic. I hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_

_~Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm~_

* * *

Worriedly, Lucy lingers in the doorway of the Guild Hall. All her friends stood nearby, waiting to send her and Natsu off on their journey. Nervousness creeps through her, suddenly making her uncertain of herself. _'What if I mess up and Natsu gets hurt? Or...what if I screw up and-'_

"Wipe that look off your face," Gray says, interrupting her thoughts. "You're going to be fine. Yes, from what I've heard of Ronon, he's a bastard, but you'll be fine."

"You are strong, Lucy," smiles Erza, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We have faith in you."

"Good luck, Lu-chan!" cries Levy with a smile.

"Where's Natsu?" Cana hiccups, waving around her drink. "Isn't he comin' with you, Lucy?"

"Yes," Lucy says softly. "I don't know where he is..."

"Maybe he's worried," Bisca suggests. "This is a major thing..."

"Yes," Lucy whispers. "Maybe..."

"LUCY!" a voice shouts from outside the guild, causing everyone to turn their heads. Natsu waves for Lucy to come over, obviously desperate. "I have to go, you guys..." Lucy turns to look at her friends. "Thanks for the encouragement...I'll see you soon..." She smiles sadly. For some reason, her chest feels heavy, as if their next meeting will not be pleasant. She ignores the feeling of dread, and slowly makes her way towards Natsu. Carla watches Lucy go, feeling the same worry that Lucy does. She sighs, about to turn away, when her vision suddenly turns dark...

_A shadowy figure stands tall, his eyes glowing as he holds a blood-stained sword to the side. A battered Natsu lies on the ground in front of him, tears soaking his bloodied cheeks. The shadowy man tilts his head back and laughs as Natsu screams at him, his expression full of despair..._

Carla's eyes snap open as the prophecy fades. Gasping in shock, Carla shivers. _'That...that can't be anything good...'_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lucy asks Natsu as they enter the train station.

"I overslept," Natsu admits.

"You overslept?!" Lucy cries. "On a day like this?!"

"Sorry..." Natsu mumbles. "I had a weird dream, that's all."

"A weird...dream?" Lucy questions, watching his expression. Natsu looks downcast, worry flooding his features.

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asks as they board the train.

"I guess I can," Natsu mumbles as they sit down. "It...it was like this..."

_I was walking through a field of grass, the world dark around me. Blood was splattered on the grass, staining the grass crimson. My vision was blurry, either from tears or blood loss. __A deep despair sits in my chest, as if I've lost something great. __A voice echoes around me, taunting me, laughing at me. The only words that I can make out are these four: "It's all your fault..."_

"...And then I woke up," Natsu finishes.

"Scary..." Lucy whispers. "Do you think it was...?"

"I don't know," Natsu admits. "But I-" Just then, the train starts, lurching forward on it's tracks. Natsu gags, covering his mouth as his face turns blue. "Great..." he groans.

"Hang in there," Lucy says softly as Natsu's head falls onto her lap. She strokes his hair gently, trying to put him into a soothing slumber. "Go to sleep, okay? Rest up, you're going to need it..." Natsu nods slowly, closing his eyes without another word. He falls asleep surprisingly quickly, relaxed on Lucy's lap. She smiles fondly at him, feeling more reassured about their mission now that she is by Natsu's side.

For the rest of the train ride, Lucy sits in silence, watching as the hills roll by. Little did she know that this would be the only peace she would get for a very long time...

* * *

"We're here," Lucy says, pulling Natsu to his feet.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouts, re-energized at last. "It's time to kick ass!"

"Not quite," Lucy sighs as they exit the train. "We still have a three hour journey ahead of us."

"As long as we walk, I'm fine," Natsu mumbles. With that, the duo make their way on their journey towards their destiny.

The minutes flew by as Lucy laughs and talks with Natsu. She felt surprisingly carefree and happy as she walked beside him, just the two of them for miles. His grin was contagious, and Lucy found herself smiling wider than she had in a long time. Her heart was doing cartwheels in her chest, making her feel a bit giddy.

Beside her, Natsu couldn't stop smiling. He found himself in a good mood, even though a fight to the death awaited him. Of course, he was optimistic about it, but he was surprised that his nervousness for the upcoming fight vanishes as he talks to Lucy. Her golden hair seems to glow in the sunlight, framing her face in a golden light that melts his anxiety away.

This warm happiness abruptly disappears as a chill floods over the both of them. The sky seems darker, more ominous now. Something about the entire area in their proximity felt evil. "Stay close," Natsu says to Lucy, grabbing onto her arm. They walk side by side, preparing for a fight.

"Hello, Natsu Dragneel," a voice echoes in their ears. "Finally, this day has come."

Natsu whirls around, bringing Lucy with him. "You..." Behind them, Ronon stood tall, a smirk on his face. He looked almost exactly the same as he did all those years ago, just a bit taller and tanner. But his eyes had a dangerous glint to them that Natsu couldn't place...

Ronon looks straight at Natsu, his eyes narrowing. "Let the battle to the death...begin."

* * *

**I know it seems (kind of) lighthearted now, but trust me, dark things are coming ;) I promise fighting next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! (If so, a review wouldn't hurt!)**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out :D**


	4. Shatter

**Hello everybody!**

**Since there's a bit of insanity going on in the Ninjago Archive right now , I might as well write some more Fairy Tail. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_  
_~Chapter 4: Shatter~_

* * *

Natsu clenches his hand into a fist, his fingers bursting into flame. "Finally you show your face, you bastard!"

Ronon laughs, "Says the one who was camping out on a island for seven years. Which, by the way, will be your extreme disadvantage in this fight."

"Please," Natsu snarls. "I've beat people who had seven years on me already. Hell, I beat two of them at once!"

"I know," Ronon walks around Natsu and Lucy, staring at both of them. "I saw you." He smirks at Lucy. "I also saw this little girl here lose both of her fights."

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu snarls. "Flare was cheating, and Minerva is just a bi-"

"I don't need to hear this," Ronon cuts into the Dragon Slayer's sentence. "Please, save the whining for later..."

"You said you were bringing a partner?" Lucy jumps in.

"Yes," Ronon smiles. "But, just so you're aware, Miss Heartfilia, you are no match for him. I thought maybe Salamander would be smart for once and bring Titania or another S-Class Wizard, but instead he stuck with you...and you're absolutely pathetic."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu suddenly roars, springing at Ronon. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Ronon dodges the attack easily, completely unfazed. Natsu attempts a swing again, only to fail. Leaving Natsu to his fight, Lucy places a hand on her hip, preparing to draw out one of her keys. There seems to be no one else in sight, but she knows she can't let her guard down.

"Hello," a cold voice whispers in her ear. Lucy snatches up Taurus' key and whirls around. Behind her stands a tall man with white eyes, pale skin, and white hair with bangs that cover his left eye.

Lucy responds with summoning Taurus, "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" One flash of golden light later, Taurus stands at the ready, his axe in the air. "Attack him!" Lucy shouts, pointing at her opponent.

"Right away, Luuucy!" Taurus charged straight towards the man, axe held high.

The man scoffs. "Pathetic." He holds his hand up, looking almost tired. "Glass Shard." Tiny pieces of glass fly through the air from his fingers, hitting Taurus in various places.

"Ooow!" he cries. "Sorry, Luuucy, but I'm cooked!"

"ALREADY?!" Lucy shouts. "**TAURUS**!" Her opponent laughs.

"My name is Yataro," he tells her. "I am a master of glass magic. I can pierce your skin with fragments, shatter a window without touching it, or turn sand into glass shards under your feet." He looks Lucy up and down. "You're a Celestial Spirit Wizard, then? What a rarity. I heard there's only two or three left these days." His face twists into a smile. "A shame that it must end this way for you. I almost don't want to kill you..." As he sticks out his right hand, purple magic circles appear on his fingertips. "But you are associated with Salamander, and therefore, you must die. Glass Shard!"

Glass shards fly through the air towards Lucy at high speed. Thinking fast, she grabs a key and shouts, "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

"I'm sorry!" squeaks Aries. "WOOL WALL!" A barricade of pink wool prevents the glass from hitting either one of them, saving themselves from becoming a bloody mess. "I'm sorry!"

"No, you did great," Lucy smiles. "You can go home now. Thanks for the help."

"Interesting," Yataro says. "You have contracts with more than one zodiac key..."

"You think that's impressive?" Lucy retorts. "OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS! AND OPEN, GATE OF THE SCORPION, SCORPIO!" Lucy readies herself, then shouts, "Knock that dude down!"

"You got it, my lady!" Sagittarius readies three arrows, preparing to fire.

"I got this," Scorpio smirks. "Watch my wicked moves." Together, he and Sagittarius attack with their full strength, creating a volley of arrows supported by a massive sandy whirlwind. Lucy smiles, watching as the attack gets closer and closer to Yataro.

"Fools," Yataro mumbles, putting his hands out in front of him. "Glass Transform!" Lucy gasps as Scorpio's whirlwind transforms into hundred of glass shards, all floating above their master's head. "Didn't I warn you that sand is my ally?" Yataro shouts, raising both of his hands into the air. "GLASS STORM!"

Light flashes all around as Scorpio and Sagittarius disappear, having to leave to save themselves from the onslaught. Lucy screams as pieces of glass pelt her from all sides, digging into her skin. Blood trickles down her arms and legs, glass embedded in her flesh. Her eyes widen as a piece of glass larger than the rest comes into view, about to pierce her right in the heart. She squeezes her eyes shut, fearing for the worst...

Suddenly, something about the atmosphere changes, and Lucy opens her eyes and finds herself inside of Horologium, who was in a hole. Virgo stands nearby, looking at Lucy with worry. "Princess," she says. "Did I do well?"

"Horologium, Virgo!" Lucy breathes, and Horologium repeats it to Virgo. "Yes! Oh, thank you both!"

"May I be punished?" Virgo asks, hope in her eyes. Lucy exits Horologium, shaking her head at Virgo.

"No!" She waves her hand at her. "Thank you so much, but you can go back now." Virgo nods and disappears in a flash of golden light. "And thanks again, Horologium."

"Glad to serve you," he replies, then vanishes as well. Lucy looks down at herself, shocked at the amount of blood. She yanks a few of the glass pieces out of her skin, then ties one of her hair ribbons around a deep wound right below her left shoulder. She unties her other one, then puts it back into her original single side ponytail. She is ready to fight now, and she is going to win...for Natsu. Determination flooding through her veins, Lucy climbs out of the hole to face her opponent.

Yataro looks surprised to see Lucy resurface with such a resilient look in her eyes. Then, an amused smile forms on his lips. "Ah, and Miss Heartfilia still stands..."

"I'd prefer it if you called me Lucy," Lucy replies stiffly. "I am Lucy of Fairy Tail, not the prissy daughter of a rich man." Even as she says this, an emptiness sits in her chest. She still misses her father dearly, even after everything... But this was no time to dwell on the past. She has a fight to win. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

With a flash of golden light, Loke appears on the battlefield, in a ready stance. "Hello, my beloved princess! I will gladly defeat this man for you!" He charges up golden light in his hand, springing towards Yataro. "REGULUS IMPACT!"

Yataro sighs. "This will be a piece of cake..." He flicks his finger in Loke's direction, a magic circle appearing on the end of his finger. "Glass Shatter."

Lucy's jaw drops in horror as Loke's glasses shatter, glass falling into his eyes. Lucy can imagine the glass piercing his eyes, blinding him... He screams in pain, his gate closing almost instantly. Lucy's shoulders shake, filled with anger and sadness. She couldn't believe it... Yataro was a monster... If Loke wasn't a Celestial Spirit, that attack could've blinded him forever. "You..." she whispers, her voice shaking. "How could you?!"

"He's merely a spirit," Yataro shrugs. "He'll heal."

"But he still feels pain!" Lucy screams, tears running down her face. "You're almost as bad as Angel!"

"I do not know who you speak of," Yataro says to her, pushing his long white bangs to the side slightly.

"I don't care!" Lucy shouts. She falls to her knees, suddenly feeling sick and weak. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Almost all of her spirits have failed, and the remaining ones won't be much help. Capricorn also wears glasses, there's no water to summon Aquarius, and the rest of her spirits won't be much help in a fight.

"You can't beat me," Yataro tell her. "I now can see your keys from here. You've used almost all of them, haven't you? And your magic power must be drained as well. Meanwhile, I could do this all day. It would be in your best interest to surrender. Your death will be quick and painless that way." Lucy closes her eyes, trembling. For a moment, she almost believes his words...and then...she heard them...

_"You're going to be fine. Yes, from what I've heard of Ronon, he's a bastard, but you'll be fine."_

_"You are strong, Lucy. We have faith in you."_

_"You're acting like you can't take care of yourself. You can hold your own, Luce."_

Strength floods through Lucy as the memories of her friends fuel her. She opens her eyes, ready to fight once more. "No way." Yataro jolts as Lucy pulls herself to her feet. "There's no way I'll surrender to the likes of you." Her hand hovers her whip, her body in a battle stance. "I don't need magic to beat you. I have the strength of my friends to give me power... I can still hear their words."

Yataro sighs. "Very well then. I hate to do this to a girl, but I must." He closes his eyes, magic power leaking out of him. He begins to chant something under his breath in a low voice.

Lucy smiles triumphantly. This was perfect...this was her chance. Without making a sound, she rushed towards him as fast as she could. Her arms were outstretched behind her to give her more speed and balance as she nears her target. Her whip remains secured on her belt next to her keys, both not needed by Lucy. Then, with all of her strength, she rams herself into Yataro at full force. Taken aback, Yataro looses his balance and falls backwards...right onto a patch of flaming grass.

Lucy silently thanks Natsu for being so crazy with his fire as Yataro tries to extinguish the flames consuming his cloak. Defeated, he stands up and glares at Lucy. "Until we meet again... Lucy of Fairy Tail." With that, he disappears in a puff of purple smoke, just like the Dragon's Bane guild did yesterday.

Exhausted, Lucy falls to the ground, drained of physical energy and magic power. She closes her eyes, listening as the battle between Natsu and Ronon rages on. _'I've done my part, Natsu... Now it's your turn...'_

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. Writing Lucy all strong and kickass is so much fun to do. XD Also, Yataro is boss. I'm so happy I came up with the idea of Glass Magic, it's kind of terrifying. XD**

**I'm sorry if the defeat seemed a little rushed, I tried my best...**

**Thanks for reading, and I'd love it if you'd drop a review! Constrictive criticism is welcomed!**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	5. A Dragon's Fury

**Hello everyone~**

**Thank you to my two reviewers, FireIce and AlphaDemon. I really appreciate you guys. Seriously. *hugs computer* I send you hugs through my computer.**

**Anyways, that aside, ****I recommend finding a Fairy Tail sad music collection on Youtube and listening to it while reading this chapter. It'll set the mood. **

**Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_  
_~Chapter 5: A Dragon's Fury~_

* * *

Natsu pants, wiping sweat off his forehead. Ronon stands in front of him, looking slightly amused. "Is this all you can do, Dragon Slayer? I thought you were stronger than this... You seem almost weaker than you were eight years ago..."

"Bastard," Natsu pants. "Somethin' isn't right..."

"Yes..." smiles Ronon. "You can't even touch me, can you?" Natsu glares at him, fire in his eyes. Ronon sighs. "However, if you think it's bad now, then you're about to be in for a shock..." Purple light explodes into the air, and Natsu's hands fly up to his face to cover his eyes from the blinding light. Ronon's laughter echoes through the air, sending a chill down Natsu's spine. When the light clears, Ronon slowly comes into view. Natsu's eyes widen when he notices what Ronon is holding in his hand...

"Lucy!" he cries, taking a step towards her. Ronon holds her by the hair, a inch or two off the ground. Her body is battered from the fight she just had against Yataro, and her eyes are glazed with pain.

"Not another step, Dragneel." Ronon clutches Lucy's hair tighter. "You wouldn't want to hurt her, would you?"

"Bastard, let go of her!" Natsu shouts, clenching his right hand into a fist.

"And yet again, this girl is your weakness," sighs Ronon. "You care about her too much, Dragneel. Your feelings for her will only hurt you both." Shaking with emotion, Natsu growls at him. Half of him wants to punch that stupid smug grin right off Ronon's face, but the other half of him fears that he will use Lucy as a shield... Natsu doesn't want to risk burning Lucy...he can't even imagine what pain that would cause for her, both physically and emotionally.

"Let go of Lucy and let me fight you," Natsu growls. "You said you wanted to kill me...what does that have to do with Lucy?"

"Patience," Ronon replies. "There are things I have yet to tell you...and I don't want you trying to burn me before I can finish." Natsu glares as Ronon continues. "In case you were wondering, I am the master of the guild Dragon's Bane. This guild was built for one purpose...to kill Natsu Dragneel."

"Kill...Natsu?" Lucy asks, her voice trembling. Ronon tightens his grip on her hair.

"Shut up," he smiles in a twisted manner. "We don't need any comments from you. Don't tempt me to cut your tongue out."

Natsu snarls, digging his nails into his palm as he clenches his fist tighter. His entire body is shaking with rage as he glares at the Dark Wizard. His entire being is urging him to burst into flames and teach that bastard a lesson, but his heart knows that all would do by attacking now is hurt Lucy...

"Look at you," laughs Ronon. "I used your words against you... Way back when, almost eight years ago, you told me you'd do anything for your precious Lucy..."

"Let her go," Natsu clenches his other hand into a fist furiously. "Stop hiding behind a hostage and fight me man to man! Because right now...you're just being a coward!"

Ronon's eyes narrow. "You dare mock me when I hold all the cards, Dragneel? You are in a bad state, and yet you act like you have the advantage..." His twisted smile only widens. "I'll show you just how helpless you can be!"

With his right hand, Ronon pulls a sword off his belt. The hilt was dark black, with a red dragon engraved in it. The blade was silver, and Natsu could see how sharp it was by the way it glinted in the light. It seemed like it had never been used before, as if he'd been saving it for this day.

What happened next happened so fast, but to Natsu, it seemed to move in slow motion... Silently Ronon positions the sword behind Lucy's back, an evil smile decorating his face. Without hesitation, he runs her straight through.

There was so much blood... It splattered on the ground, dark and crimson. A stain spread across Lucy's shirt, so dark it was almost black. Ronon pulls the sword out of her, its blade stained red. He laughs like a maniac as Lucy crumples to the ground, limp and lifeless.

Natsu screams, the sound heart-breaking and strangled sounding. Tears coat his face within seconds as his scream turns to a roar...the roar of an angry dragon. His voice is heavy with despair and fury, as he chokes on his sobs. "YOU!" he screams, sounding inhuman. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU KILLED HER!"

Ronon laughs darkly, his eyes gleaming with delight. "Oh, poor soul...she's dead now, Salamander... Pity, though, that your little girlfriend couldn't witness the fall of a dragon."

Natsu's face turns dark, his flames suddenly fading. He says nothing, boiling with rage as he best pictures the way to kill the man in front of him. The man that murdered her without a second thought...the man that smiled and laughed as he thrust a blade through her back...the man that to Natsu, was as evil as Zeref himself. "That's too simple of a word," Natsu says, his voice dangerously low and soft.

"Excuse me?" Ronon raises an eyebrow, dreadfully confused.

"Girlfriend," Natsu spits. "So simple, ordinary, and temporary..."

Ronon's eyes widen, "Eh?!"

Natsu's fists ignite into flames. "Lucy...she...she was my soulmate..."

Ronon bursts out laughing, ignoring the fact that Natsu was dead serious. "I can't believe it! Natsu Dragneel, the sappy hopeless romantic! A shame that little Lucy can't hear you. Such a tragic story this will be..."

"Tragic..." Natsu's voice is low and heavy with despair. "Your death will be anything but tragic..." He raises his voice into a shout as he springs at the Dark Wizard. "CAUSE I'M GONNA SEND YOU SIX FEET UNDER!" Taken by surprise, Ronon falls backwards as Natsu's flaming fist smashes into his stomach.

Ronon shakily looks up, coughing. Natsu towers over him, looking like a demon, his eyes glowing with fury. "And if that isn't enough," he snarls, "I'LL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF** HELL**, WHERE YOU'LL ROT IN ETERNAL AGONY!"

Ronon's yellow eyes narrow. "You..." he coughs. "You're just as bad as your father..."

Natsu freezes in place, his flames dying out. "My...my father?"

"The Fire Dragon King..." Ronon slowly starts to sit up. "Igneel..."

"How do you know Igneel?!" Natsu asks, shocked. Ronon says nothing, instead shooting Natsu a look of pure hate. An inhuman growl escapes the Dragon Slayer's throat as he grabs Ronon by the front of his cloak. "Tell me!"

"He killed my parents!" Ronon spat. "In the year X776, he burned down my entire village!"

"No way!" Natsu cries. "Igneel would never do that! That's bullshit!"

"Really?!" Ronon shouts. "So he hid his darkness from his own son?! What kind of father was he, keeping secrets like that?!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IGNEEL!" Natsu screams, dropping Ronon to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE ACTIN' LIKE HE WAS SOME SORT OF HELLISH DEMON!"

"He was!" Ronon stands up, glaring at Natsu. "He killed my parents, and then disappeared a year later before I could take revenge! I was only 11 years old, and already my life was destroyed! But then one day, I heard that Igneel had a son, the great Natsu Dragneel, I made a vow! This vow was to kill Natsu Dragneel! I vowed I would make him experience agony, both physical and emotional, three times as extreme as I suffered all those years ago!" Shaking with fury, Ronon finishes, "How else are you supposed to get revenge on someone who's gone?!"

"You're a sick** bastard**!" Natsu snarls. "Especially dragging Lucy into this!"

"It was the only way to make your suffer the way I did!" Ronon smirks. "I lost everything I loved on that fateful day!"

"You haven't destroyed everything I love though!" Natsu roars. "I've still got my Fairy Tail family! And trust me, if I don't kill you, they will!"

"Natsu Dragneel..." sighs Ronon. "You're an ignorant fool. I have seven years on you, you know. And I know your every weakness. There's no way you can beat me."

Natsu's eyes narrow. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

**Holy shit guys, that was crazy! I almost cried... I was listening to the sad music while writing this, and it hit me right in the feels... T-T**

**Ronon really knows how to piss Natsu off, huh? I mean, seriously, messing with both Lucy and Igneel? *shakes head slowly***

**I hope you all enjoyed me shooting you in the feels XD A review would be really helpful... I would appreciate it if you would tell me if this made you sad or not. I'm trying to get better at writing sad stuff...**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing off :*)**


	6. The Fire of the Heavens

**Everyone, thank you so, so much for all the reviews! I think that was record high for this story, and your input was all very helpful. Thanks again. :) Love you guys.**

**I will admit, I made up some attacks for Natsu in this chapter. We don't really see enough of his Lightning Flame mode to know all the attacks he can use anyway :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_  
_~Chapter 6: The Fire of the Heavens~_

* * *

Natsu springs at Ronon, his body engulfed in flames and electricity. "Iron Fist of the Lightning Flame Dragon!"

Ronon dodges Natsu's punch easily, laughing. "You think you can beat me that easily? I've spent fifteen years training in magic so I could kill you someday! I failed killing you eight years ago, so there's no way I'm going to fail now!"

"You've hurt Lucy!" Natsu snarls. "She's **GONE** because of **YOU**! There's no way I'm going to let you live! That is a crime that even death won't be enough punishment for!" Ronon laughs harder as Natsu swipes at his legs, "TALON OF THE LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON CLAW!" Both of his attacks miss, leaving him wide open. Ronon punches him in the gut, using no magic, and Natsu staggers backwards from the blow. Biting down on his lip, Natsu leaps at Ronon again, screaming, "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON IMPACT! ROAR! TALON! IRON FIST!" None of his attacks make a dent in Ronon's plan, only leaving Natsu vulnerable once more.

"Shockwave!" Ronon counters, sending a bolt of lightning into Natsu's stomach, right where he punched him eariler. Natsu cries out in pain, hissing and wincing. Ronon chuckles, "Natsu Dragneel...you're such a naive child... Not only are you wasting all your energy on uselessly attacking me, you're playing all the wrong cards in this game of misery."

"Game?!" snarls Natsu. "What game?!"

Ronon throws his head back, laughing once more. "I want to make you suffer, remember? And I succeeded, by making you really believe that I killed your precious soulmate!" He grins evily. "You belived she was dead, so you poured everything you had into attacking me, blinded by your tears of rage and despair... I now can predict your every attack...and I lost nothing." He turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder. "Thompson, drop the illusion."

It was as if the sun came out behind the clouds. The darkness that surrounded Natsu melts away, bringing the color back into the world. Horrifed, Natsu realizes that Ronon cheated and brought another guild member...who used the same magic as Ivan Dreyer. Natsu closes his eyes, remembering Ronon's words. _'You believed she was dead...and I lost nothing.'_

His eyes snap open, instantly looking at the ground by Ronon's feet. There she was, battered, breathing, and very much alive. "LUCY!" he cries. She opens one eye, looking at him with a weak smile.

"Natsu..."

"You're...you're alive..." he whispers, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"I heard...everything..." Lucy coughs, tears in her eyes as well. Ronon steps up behind her, smirking as he grabs her by the hair again.

"STOP!" Natsu roars, desperately wanting to leap forward. But again, Ronon had Lucy in between them, preventing Natsu from attacking. "KEEP HER OUT OF THIS!" Ronon doesn't listen, simply pulling Lucy upwards off the ground even further.

She coughs violently, her tears beginning to fall now. "I...I want you to know..." She sucks in air painfully, the wounds from her battle with Yataro still hurting her. "I...I need you to know... I always...I have always..."

"Shut up," Ronon says abruptly. "You two are so sappy you make me sick. I already feel like I want to puke." He sighs, placing a hand on his hip as his fingers curl around his sword. "Or else..." he begins, drawing the sword. "I might accidentally do this."

Natsu felt like this was his worst nightmare. This couldn't be happening...not again... Just like the illusion, the sword plunged into Lucy's back and through her chest. Crimson spurts from the wound, hot, dark, and thick. Her eyes glaze over in pain as sweat drips down her forehead. Her high-pitched scream mingles with Natsu's roar of fury, creating a sound loud enough to frighten a thousand men.

Natsu falls to his knees, howling in despair as tears coated his face once more. Twice...she had been stabbed twice in the last ten minutes...even if one of them was a fake, he still saw it...he still felt the pain... He wasn't sure his heart could stand much more...

Ronon pulls the sword out of Lucy, and she falls to the ground, clutching her chest as a dark stain leaks through her fingers. "Idiot!" Ronon shouts as Natsu bangs his fist into the ground. "Unlike the vision, I didn't pierce her heart! She's still got maybe an hour to live, if you hurry!"

Natsu looks up at Ronon, shaking violently. "You..."

"Don't glare at me like that," Ronon laughs. "I just told you that she's still alive! You should be overjoyed!" On the ground, Lucy screams in agony, tears falling from her eyes like a fierce rain. She struggles to sit up, coughing up blood. Her hand does nothing to stop the bloodflow, since the sword went all the way through... Dark crimson pours from the wounds on her back and chest, splattering onto the grass below her.,

"**Lie down**!" Natsu screams, choking slightly on his tears. "**You're losing to much blood!**"

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers, a small trail of blood trickling out of her mouth. "I can't let you fight him on your own..." With shaky, bloody hands, Lucy reaches towards her keys. She fingers Gemini's key, smearing red on the cold metal.

"**Stop**!" Natsu sobs. He furiously swipes at his eyes, shaking. "**I...can...HANDLE HIM**!" Natsu's sobs turn into a roar of rage as his body erupts in both fire and lightning. Unbelievably, scales from on his arms and face, just like he did when he ate Jellal's golden fire.

Ronon's eyes widen. "Dragon Force..." He shakes his head slightly. "But...that's impossible... I thought you needed an increase in magic power to-"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu roars, slamming his fist into Ronon's stomach. Heat and flame flood though his body, and before he has time to react, Natsu is attacking again. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON TALON! ROAR! CLAW! PUNISHING FIRE!"

"Master Ronon!" shouts Thompson as Ronon falls to the ground. "I'll help you!"

"NO!" Ronon commands, his voice echoing. "I will do this myself!" Very slowly he rises to his feet in front of Natsu, who is still flaming and sparking. Natsu takes a single step backwards, trying to make it seem like he was readying himself, when really he was examining his opponent. Ronon's eyes were glowing, just like Lucy's were all those years ago. A dark aura radiates off of him, like black and dark purple smoke. "Yes..." Ronon smirks. "I can posses myself...making my strength double in power..."

"Impossible!" Natsu snarls.

"So is activating Dragon Force the way you did," Ronon points out. "Only Third Genera-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu leaps towards Ronon, flames following him in his wake. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HOW IMPOSSIBLE EITHER ONE OF US IS!" Ronon dodges Natsu's punch easily, his eyes glinting.

"Saw it coming," he says, dodging another punch, then a kick. "I know everything, remember?! I've spent years studying Dragon Slay-"

"You talk too much," Natsu growls, attempting another attack. Ronon dodges each one with ease, laughing like a maniac. "You're not even fighting back!" Natsu's eyes narrow. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME, BASTARD! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! YOU HURT LUCY, AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

"Fine," Ronon's voice echoes in Natsu's ears. "I'll get serious. But remember this...you asked for it." Natsu readies another punch, springing towards the Dark Wizard. Ronon sighs, mumbling to himself. He slams a fist of lightning into Natsu's chest, sending him flying. The Fairy Tail wizard crumples to the ground, coughing as his flames falter. His legs shaking, Natsu attempts to pull himself to his feet.

"How?" he croaks painfully. "With one...hit..."

Ronon laughs. "How many times do I have to tell you that I've studied Dragon Slayer Magic? I know everything there is to know about it, maybe even more than you."

"That's...bullshit," coughs Natsu.

"Your retorts are getting old," Ronon sighs. "I'm sorry, Son of Igneel, but it's time to die..."

"No..." a voice whispers. Ronon and Natsu turn their heads towards the voice's source. Lucy stands behind Natsu, trembling as she looks at them. "I...I may be wounded, but...I've still got...magic power..."

Natsu shakes his head weakly. "No...Luce...don't..." Shaking, Lucy stumbles over to Natsu and offers him a bloody hand. Holding back tears, Natsu slowly slides his hand into hers. Amused, Ronon watches with interest.

"Use...your secret art..." Lucy gasps. "I'm going...to try to use...Urano Metria..." Natsu nods slightly, knowing that it was unless to protest. Lucy opens her mouth, and shouts with all her might, "Survey the Heavens, open the Heavens! All the stars, far and wide! Show me thy appearance with such shine!" Her voice trembles, and she gasps for air before continuing. "Oh Tetrabiblos! I am the ruler of the stars! Open thy malevolent gate! Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...shine! URANO METRIA!"

Natsu's voice joins with hers, "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!"

Ronon's eyes widen as the Fairy Tail wizard's strength doubles in strength, then combines. Their hands are still joined, binding them together. Their bodies and eyes glow with power as they move in sync, somehow unleashing both attacks without moving more than a foot.

"A...a Unison Raid?" gasps Ronon. "But...impossible...how...?" Before he could say another word, he sinks to his knees. The stars fall towards the earth as flames lick Ronon's legs and lighting explodes from the sky. In that moment, Ronon couldn't help but to be purely amazed by the sheer beauty of the duo's immense power. "Even the girl is strong..." he whispers. "The fact that she's preforming an Unison Raid while bleeding to death...it's..._unbelievable_..."

Ronon hears the voices of his guildmates, Yataro and Thompson, screaming out his name. _'No...'_ Ronon thinks. _'Do not help me... I will take this pain as another lesson...another lesson to make me stronger...' _

Defeated, the Dark Wizard closes his eyes. Around him, the Unison Raid between the dragon and his soulmate fades into nothing. Ronon hears Salamander's cry of fear as the girl falls to the ground, dying. A sickening smile spreads across Ronon's face at the sound of his enemy's strangled sobs._ 'Even if I didn't kill him...I still am making him suffer...'_ He struggles to his feet, finally regaining a bit of strength. _'This isn't the end, Son of Igneel... We will meet again...when you are more vulnerable than ever...'_ With that, he swirls his cape around him, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Sorry if you thought Ronon was too powerful. Natsu just needs some powerful enemies, because he always plows them over, and I felt like he should have a bigger challenge. Besides, if someone was that intent on killing Natsu, they'd need some serious magic power.**

**That aside, I have always wanted to write a Natsu/Lucy Unison Raid :) It needs to happen in the show, that'd be freakishly awesome.**

**Please leave a review! Tell me how I did! Was it climactic enough? Sad enough? Dramatic enough? What was your favorite part? I'd love to hear from you, it'd make my day.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.**


	7. Guidance from the Heart

**Hello~**

**Sorry that this is short: my friend was going to kill me if I didn't post within the next five minutes. XD**

**Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_*Fear for the Future*_  
_~Chapter 7: Guidance from the Heart~_

* * *

Natsu falls to his knees, pain surging through his body. His wounds were great, and his magic power was almost completely drained. "Lucy..." he sobs, crawling across the ground towards her. He pulls her limp, bloody body into his arms. "Stay with me...stay awake...please!" Seeing the extreme blood flow, Natsu slowly unravels his scarf from around his neck. With shaking hands, he gently he wraps it around Lucy's wounds. Red soaks through the fabric instantly, paining Natsu's heart to see his only connection to his father being used in such a way... But it didn't matter. His father was gone, somewhere out in the world, probably having forgotten his son...but Lucy was right here, bleeding to death in his arms...there was no way he would let her slip away too...

Slowly, he attempts to stand. His entire body is shaking from both his sobs. His knees are weak, and he could barely stay standing. But he had to...he had to get Lucy home...he had to save her...

With a desperate cry of pain, Natsu takes one step forward. Every step burns through his legs, sharp and searing. Step by step Natsu makes his way through the field, not caring about the intense agony he was experiencing. Each step hurt more than the last...and finally, he couldn't stand it anymore...

He falls to his knees once more, weak and defeated. Lucy looks up at him, her face pale from blood loss. Sweat glazes are forehead, and her eyes are glassy. She is plagued with a fever and Magic Deficiency Syndrome. Blood still leaks through her chest and back, and even though it was slower than before, her pain was greater than ever.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu sobs, a tear falling from his cheek onto his face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you..."

Lucy laughs weakly, delirious from her fever. "What are you talking about? I...I'm not hurt...I'm fine..." She closes her eyes, breathing deeply. "This field smells like flowers..."

Natsu's heart breaks, not wanting to tell her that all he could smell was blood and smoke, and there was no flowers anywhere nearby. She was dying...and he knew it...any moment now...she would see that dreaded golden light...

"I can't believe it..." he whispers, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "After everything we've been through...it has to end here..."

"Of course it doesn't..." Lucy smiles at him weakly, her eyes opening slowly. "Our adventures...will never end..."

"How?" Natsu asks her, his voice breaking. He sounds so hopeless, not anything like the brave Dragon Slayer he has proved himself to be.

Lucy's eyes fill with tears. "You...you said that...you said I am your soulmate...and...that means...we'll always be together...right...?"

"You...you heard that?" Natsu stammers, gazing into her eyes. "Lucy..." He hangs his head, tears glittering on his cheeks. "It's not fair!" he screams. "It's not fair that it has to end this way for you! For...for both of us!"

Lucy's eyelids flutters, then close. Her chest still rises and falls, the steady rhythm turning into Natsu's drumbeat of hope. But he cannot march forward, no matter what anyone says... The symphony of his feelings is slowing down now... He closes his eyes, trembling. He doesn't want to see Lucy die right before his eyes...not again...not after everything he saw today... Already there had been too much blood, too many tears, and too much pain...

He hated Ronon with all his heart...next time he saw him, he was going to murder that bastard... He didn't care if he was kicked out of the guild, thrown in jail, or even forced to leave Fiore...he would kill him. For Lucy's sake...because...at this rate...it was over for her...

"Natsu..." a heavenly voice says. "Open your eyes, my child..."

Natsu does as the voice tells him too, squinting slightly at the sudden bright light in front of him. Standing in the bloodied grass is a little blonde girl with teal eyes. She looks at him with concern, but she has hope and love in her eyes. "First Master..." Natsu breathes. "But...why?"

"You've lost hope..." Mavis tells him gently. "Your physical strength has failed you, as well as your magic power..." Her voice is gentle and smooth, and for a moment, Natsu wonders if he is dreaming. It was as if Mavis was a goddess descended from the heavens, there to guide him home...

"Then...what do I have left?" he whispers, his tears momentarily stopped.

"Your heart..." Mavis reaches towards him and places her hand on his chest, right where his heart is. "But you were about to loose that too. Natsu...you are a Fairy Tail wizard... Do you remember what that means?"

Natsu closes his eyes. "Never give up... Never give in... Fight until your dying breath... If it's impossible, make it possible... Always persist through pain, even if it's unbearable... Your feelings are your greatest strength... And most of all... Fairy Tail is your family... Anyone who hurts your family is your enemy... And remember...that as long as you have Fairy Tail...you are...unstoppable..."

"Follow the path you believe in," Mavis tells him, moving her hand away and smiling sadly, "and your heart will not fail you..." Slowly, she fades into golden light, leaving Natsu alone with his fate... But Mavis' words flow through him like a flame. From where she touched him, he can feel the strength of his heart double...then triple. He will make it back to Fairy Tail...and he won't be alone.

With Lucy's limp body still in his arms, Natsu makes his way through the Domain of the Dead... As the seconds fly by, Natsu vows that this field will not house another corpse while he still stands in it's grasses. Suddenly, Natsu sees a bright light in front of him... The darkness was fading into light in front of his eyes. In that moment, he knew that it was the only way to save her...

_And so...he went into the light..._

* * *

**Cliffie again! XD I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter may take a while, so hang in there. :) Please vote on my poll, too. It could be very important.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out.**


End file.
